Xtreme X-mas Xperience
Xtreme X-mas Xperience ist ein ein jährlich im Dezember ausgetragener Pay Per View von ECW. Er ersetzt seit 2010 den December to Dismember. Die seit 2013 stattfindende Preshow nennt sich Xtreme Preshow Xperience. Besonderheiten Der PPV verwendet das selbe Konzept wie das Wheel of Massacre vom ehemaligen Smackdown-PPV No Mercy. Das bedeutet, dass jedes Match eine zufällig ausgeloste Stipulation hat. Im Übrigen wird die Stipulation der Kämpfe seit 2011 erst direkt vor dem Kampf ausgelost. Das macht es für die Wrestler noch schwerer sich auf ihre Kämpfe vorzubereiten. Im Jahr 2013 verlief der komplette Event gänzlich chaotisch, bescherte den Zuschauern teilweise heftige Lachanfälle und gilt daher als kult. Einige Pannen: Die Show fand in 3 verschiedenen Hallen statt, im Musical Burning Tables Match verschwand die hälfte des Ringes, die Musik im Musical Burning Tables Match vernichtete die komplette Atmosphäre und Matthew Hunter turnte erfolglos gegen JT Hammer. Dies zelebrierte er anschließend mit einem Tanz. Ergebnisse 2010 *Tables Match: Jens Samuel besiegte Max Brandt *No Disqualification Match: The Best Around besiegten Team Crow *Hell's Gate Match: Hells Guardian besiegte Julan Madsen *First Blood Match: Jack Stone besiegte Astaroth *4-Way Elimination Match: Flash Awesome besiegte Fizzy McBlow, Hao Mi Ned & Karl Bauer *Ladder Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Team Power Elite © besiegten Thunder Rumba *Last Man Standing Match: Sam Rogers besiegte Cyrus *Inferno Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: AfRon © besiegte Leon Chame (als Fredy B) 2011 *No Disqualification Tornado Tag Team Match: Max & Paul Brandt besiegten Smith & Wesson *4-Way Elimination Match: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Masaru Watanabe, Veh Khali und Ali Bin Way *Steelcage Tag Team Match: The Best Around besiegten Burnin' Steel *First Blood Loser leaves SAW Match: Kid Austria besiegte Karl Bauer *Last Man Standing Match: Hells Guardian besiegte Leon Chame *2 out of 3 Falls Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Astaroth © besiegte Flash Awesome *Tag Team Tables Elimination Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles : Team Power Elite besiegten Thunder Rumba © *Ladder Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: AfRon besiegte Chris Connor © 2012 *Steel Cage Match: Dean Morrison besiegte DJ Shaggy *Burnin' Tables Match: Dale Roscoe vs. JT Hammer endete via Table Limit Draw *Ladder Match: White Trash besiegten KS Mafia *First Blood Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: NickNick Nola besiegte Kaa Haali © *Submission Match: Mickey Reyes vs. Mr. Jackpot endete via Time Limit Draw *Last Man Standing Match: Fredy B besiegte Jack Stone *3-Way TLC Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Masaru Watanabe besiegte Hells Guardian © und Kid Austria 2013 *Tag Team Tables Match: KS Mafia besiegten Máscara Mágica (Xtreme Preshow Xperience) *2 out of 3 Fall Match: Cpt. Jose Camacho besiegte Matthew Hunter *Falls Count Anywhere Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Dean Morrison besiegte Max Brandt © *Finisher Match: Joe Connor besiegte Chris Connor *Last Man Standing Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: White Trash besiegten Worstelaars © *Steelcage Match: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Kaa Haali *Backstage Brawl: NickNick Nola besiegte Mr. Jackpot *Musical Burning Tables Match for the ECW Hardcore Title: JT Hammer © besiegte Fredy B *TLC Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Jack Stone © besiegte Ali Bin Way 2014 * Knockout Tag Team Match: Thunder Rumba besiegten Das Atommonster & Dr. Cralo (Xtreme Preshow Xperience) * Tables Match: Carl Theodor von Guttemburg besiegte Mysterious Maukisch (Xtreme Preshow Xperience) * Brick Death Handicap Match: Smiling Jack & Snake McBatman besiegten AfRon (Xtreme Preshow Xperience) * Tornado Tag Team Matfch: Xtreme Xpress besiegten Se7en * Ladder Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Dean Morrison © besiegte Joe Connor * Clash of the Captains Singles Match: Paul Brandt besiegte Cpt. Jose Camacho * Last Man Standing Match: Jack Stone besiegte Kaa Haali * Elimination Tag Team Match: White Trash besiegten The Best Around * Nr. 1 Contender I Quit Match (ECW Hardcore Title): Aiden O'Malley besiegte Funk Gruesome * Steelcage Match for the ECW Global Heavyweight Title: Mickey Reyes besiegte Prof. Dr. Met © * From the Frying Pan into the Fire Tag Team Match (TLC, Hell in a Cell Match) for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Worstelaars besiegten KS Mafia © & L'Equipe Manifique Kategorie:Pay Per Views